Bad Mood
by My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: Otoya's coming on a little too keen, and Ren's getting a little pissed off. I wonder if anyone can guess what comes next. (Come on guys, this is a yaoi, it's not that hard) Not a happy, lovey dovey fic. I wanted to write something a little darker, akin to rape, but not... Yaoi. MA.


**Bad Mood:**

Otoya stared up at golden haired boy leaning casually against the doorframe, feeling his face grow hot as the blush spread to his ears. Ren simply stood there, not particularly surprised at the request, simply the boy it had come from. Ren had had more propositions and confessions than he could remember from both girls and boys alike, so not a lot surprised him anymore. The idea that Otoya wanted a night in his embrace was natural, even Ren sometimes wished there were someone as amazing as him to spend the night with. No, Ren wasn't surprised at the request, he'd simply never thought Otoya would have the guts to actually come out and ask him.

Otoya's glance flicked from the ground and into Ren's face, where he was met with mild interest mixed with total boredom.

Unfortunately for Otoya, Ren was in an uncharacteristically bad mood: he was tired, frustrated, and the opposite of horny.

The long haired boy stared down coldly at Otoya, aware he was being cruel, and not giving a damn.

"No." He said simply.

Otoya's face filled with disappointment and he opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in you, or your pubescent problems" replied Ren, "If you're that desperate, go ask Syo and Shinomiya, we both know they'd oblige."

Ren paused, and as an afterthought added, "And if by some miracle they don't, go steal Shinomya's glasses." A hint of genuine humour worked its way into Ren's expression, and Otoya flushed once more. They'd both seen them together at one time or another; it was common knowledge among most of their friends.

"I'm not interested in either of them…"

"Oh? You could have fooled me." Ren's eyes brightened a bit, pulling himself from his boredom, referring to the embarrassing little problem Ren had stumbled upon, a problem that included two oblivious blonde roommates having a good romp in the privacy of their own room, and a clearly aroused Otoya crouching at the slightly ajar door. Ren had stroked Otoya to completion right there in the corridor.

His brows furrowed at the thought, "Is that what this is about?" he demanded, eyes boring into the boy bellow him, his bad mood getting the better of him.

Otoya blanched, this was the exact opposite of what he had expected of the taller boy; Ren the flirt, the boy never without a charming smile or embarrassing compliment to pay; Ren the boy renowned for being the biggest player in Japan. That Ren, was the Ren that was at first coldly, now angrily staring at him, demanding an answer.

"U-um… I don't… maybe…? I-um, I'm sensing you don't want me around right now," Said Otoya, with remarkable accuracy, "So I'll just tell you that… when I'm alone, it's you I think of, not some memory of a hallway, but you…"

With that, he turned and scampered off, which was lucky for him, because Ren was coming close to disliking him.

* * *

Two week passed, and Otoya spoke no more of his request, though he kept glancing at Ren, and smiling a little too much. Ren could feel his eyes on him, he didn't mind being the centre of attention, particularly in a large group of girls, but when it was only one person, it seemed… almost stalkerish.

Ren's mood had improved considerably, but that feeling had him on constantly on edge, and was wearing at his patience.

That was when Ren snapped.

It wasn't a violent snap, nor did he go on a murderous rampage. Simply put, he made a decision. Ren finally decided to show the boy a little bit of payback for the unease he'd been feeling for the last two weeks.

That night Ren caught Otoya after the evening meal, taking hold of his wrist, and dragging him to his room. He'd asked Masato to go elsewhere, or stay quiet for the night. Whichever he chose didn't really bother Ren, but he had a feeling the blue haired boy was currently in the company in Shinomiya and his little sex toy, who'd mysteriously disappeared when dinner was over, and really, everyone knows that when you disappear straight after dinner, something's going down.

They finally reached Ren's room, and by now, Otoya had guessed what was coming and stopped struggling. Ren swung upon the door, pinning Otoya to the patch of bare wall beside it, one hand holding Otoya's crossed wrists in place above his head, bruising the pale skin.

With his free hand, Ren took hold of Otoya's chin, jerking it roughly so that he looked into the eyes of his captor, "Is this what you wanted? This? Me?" he asked darkly, sending shivers running through the smaller boy.

Otoya had no words, his mouth opening and closing dumbly.

Ren's teeth grit together, "I'll tell you this now little boy, this isn't going to be any fun for you. If you want to run, do it now, because any complaints from here on out will be ignored." His voice had taken on a dangerous tone, not only predatory or dominant, but a sharp as a knife.

"My, my, impatient aren't we?" came a cool voice from the other side of the room, "You haven't even given me five minutes to leave before bursting through the door and pinning poor Otoya to the wall, and It looks like you're about to eat him right there." Though of course Masato knew better, having been on the receiving end of Ren's fury more than once, he knew that punishments from Ren never ended quickly.

Ren and Masato exchanged a glance; Ren's a mild annoyance, clearer than words: get out or shut up. Masato's gaze flicked to the corned animal like thing beneath him, a smirk playing about his lips as he let out an inaudible laugh. Casually, he walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

That smirk had left an impression on Otoya, who was torn between annoyance and humiliation.

Ren's hand fell away, freeing the boy, who stood stock still, arms never moving from their position. There was a slight tremble of his lips, but he continued to stand there, painfully aware that he was giving up the only chance for escape he was going to get.

"Tch, stubborn aren't you?" The blond boy grabbed hold of Otoya's wrists once again, dragging him away from the wall, and flinging him onto the bed.

He landed with a thump on his side, until Ren crawled over the top of him, pushing him onto his back. Practised hands stripped him of his clothes, throwing them into a crumpled mess beside the bed.

He grabbed the red haired boy's shaft, squeezing it a little too tightly, jerking roughly. The sudden friction of skin against skin hurt, and without any lubricant the flesh caught on every tug. The boy let out pained gasps, fighting to keep the tears that were welling from falling as the blond boy tugged his hand again and again.

Despite the apparent negative reaction, Otoya was half hard_. Perhaps not quite the right material for a masochist_, thought Ren, _but enough so that he appreciates my touch through the pain…_

Soon enough though, Otoya became slick with sweat and pre-cum, and the pain ceased. However as soon as the gasps turned from pained to pleasured, Ren stopped, releasing all pressure from the boy.

Otoya glared daggers at him, but kept him arms at his side, depriving himself of the touch he wanted so badly.

A thought crossed Ren's mind, that maybe when he wasn't in such a bad mood, he might like an obedient little pet like him. He tucked that thought away for later, resisting the charming smile that would usually have followed such a thought. This was no time for smiles.

Ren reached down and pinched one of Otoya's nipples, allowing it to harden, before giving a sharp twist. Otoya's head fell back against the pillow, back arching as he yelped in pain. Ren held it there, not allowing the boy any enjoyment.

Abruptly he flipped the red head onto his stomach, keeping things from being any kind of intimate. Otoya perceivably tensed as he heard the sound of a zipper being opened, and for a second, his mind froze in terror, his body reflexively struggling to escape.

Ren placed his hand between Otoya's shoulder blades, pushing down roughly, so that the smaller boy fell onto his elbows, rear on display.

"Oh dear," whispered Ren, his lips suddenly next to Otoya's ear, "it seems I'm out of lube… I guess you'll just have to endure…" He trailed off, his voice cruel, a smile upon his pretty face. He felt Otoya begin to shake.

Ren had numerous bottles of lubricant stashed away all over the place, but never would he use lube during punishment sex.

"Please, not now, please stop" begged Otoya, shame burning at his cheeks.

"What's that, you want me to do it nice and hard?" he asked with feined innocence, "Wow, you really want it to hurt that bad? Well, if you insist."

He spat into his hand, using his saliva to slick up his erection and without warning, rammed into Otoya as hard as he could. The boy gave a strangled scream, the appendage inside him too much for his unprepared opening.

The tall boy began to move, not waiting any for the other to adjust, driving into him with abandon. The thrusts were fast, hard, and constant. Each thrust brought forth a scream, screams of pain mostly. He couldn't tell if there was any pleasure in them, nor did he care.

His fingers dug into Otoya's hips, hard enough to bruise, but Otoya didn't care. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything over the pain that coursed its way through his rear, broken by an occasional burst of pleasure as his prostate was hit.

The room was filled with Otoya's screams, Ren could hear fragments of sentences, "Please-", "Oh my G-", "Ren… Ren…Ren…"and others too fragmented to begin to translate. They mixed with his screams, his moans, his gasps.

He was losing stamina, but he was close to his completion; Ren felt a heat pooling in his stomach, waiting, needing to be free.

Ren let out a muffled groan as he released into the smaller boy, clenching his teeth together. He sat there for a moment more, aware that the pain had kept Otoya from his completion. _Well, let that be a part of his punishment too_, thought Ren as he slid out of the boy. He made his way to Masato's bed, it wasn't as though he'd be back to use it tonight anyway.

He called over to the shivering mess that was huddled on his bed, "If you touch yourself now, there'll be hell to pay tomorrow"

Otoya didn't know what to do. He didn't _need _release, if he lay there long enough it would eventually go away, and not only did he want to please Ren, he wasn't too keen on another punishment tomorrow. He knelt there still, unsure of what to do, trembling with desire.

That was when Masato decided to casually walk through the door. He made his way to Ren's bed, crawling over to the boy, as though he had found exactly what he expected. His hand crept to Otoya's groin, taking hold of his shaft, and firmly jerking him to climax. As the boy released, he passed out, his knees giving way, falling onto the mattress.

Masato pulled away, headed for the door.

"You're too kind, you know that?" came a voice from his bed.

"I think it's more that I can sympathize with his situation" He replied. They both laughed softly, a small smile on their faces as Masato left the room.

He made his way back to Syo's and Shinomiya's room, where they were packing up the cables and cords that had connected their TV to the camera sitting on the desk in Masato's room.

He gave the others a smile as he walked in again, ready to begin his own fun for the night.

* * *

Soooooo…. What do you guys think?

I think I _was_ pretty happy with it until I read over it again and realised how short and lacking in necessary description that was… Ohwell, I'm sure SOMEONE out there will enjoy it. Seriously though, I wish I'd s=done a better job, I'm thinking I'll go over it later and make it better.

Ren may have been a TAD out of character ^^; But then again, we haven't really seen his pissed off side yet, who's to say he isn't a sadistic beast when he's angry?

Not what you were expecting? To be honest, I was going to go for the standard, "He came to me for sex, so I gave it to him", but I wanted to be a bit different, and show a crueller side to Ren :)

Aaanyway… Please do Review, I reply to all my reviews, and I appreciate positive and negative criticism alike.

Thankyou!


End file.
